Garasu No KamenThe Story That Has Never Been Told
by poetry123
Summary: This is my wistful thinking on what Maya and Masumi's love would look. The story is rather romantic but at times comedic. I'm breaking it into chapters, but since I'm still confused how to do it. I will post it separately. Gomenne:


Garasu No Kamen_The Story That Has Never Been Told

Disclaimer:

I do not own Garasu No Kamen and its characters. Miuchi Suzue Sensei and Hana to Yume are the rightful owners.

1st Act: In a rumor there is always a grain of truth

Hayami Masumi sat rooted to his seat. His eyes were locked to the vision before him. To say that he was mesmerized with what he saw was an understatement.

'Maya…how you always managed to surprise me every time you perform…' He said inwardly. His eyes looked dreamy and his lips formed a gentle loving smile.

Today was the last day of Crimson Goddess performance. It had been running for a month and its audience was overflowing. It had become the newest sensation in Japan. People even went so far as to call it 'the stage miracle'.

Maya had performed her part brilliantly. She successfully brought Crimson Goddess to live. Every one that came to see the performance came with mixed feelings. Some had very high expectations for Maya was known as the stage storm. A nick name given to her due to her ability to transform a play, even a boring one into something interesting and attractive. But others came merely because they were curious how this girl , who could beat Ayumi in getting the Crimson Goddess part, would portray the legendary play of "Crimson Goddess". But they all left the theater with the same feelings. That they just watched a miracle happened right before their eyes. For they just saw a mere mortal turned herself into a Goddess.

Maya managed not only to act as the Crimson Goddess but more than that, she had managed to 'become' the Goddess. Anybody who went in to see the play would agree, that when they entered the theater they always thought of Crimson Goddess as a fairy tale but when they left, they went away with a new insight. A realization that right then and there, among them, there was a Goddess living in this big metropolitan city. That the Goddess did not exist only in their dreams nor a fairy tale which was told from generation to generation. But Crimson Goddess was real. She breathed and lived among them. Taking up the many forms of nature, the land, the wind, the fire, the water. And at times even as a human being who nurtured nature and taught people on how to be thankful for every living thing surrounding them.

Yes. Maya's Crimson Goddess had become the most sought and praised event in the entertainment world. For Maya had brought in a 'Real' Crimson Goddess into this world. But today, her performance superseded her show from the previous days. It was more powerful and spellbinding. As if she was trying to give her audience her best because today was the last day she was going to become the Crimson Goddess. She was shining brightly more than ever on the big stage, citing her lines reverently, swaying the audience into the universe of Crimson Goddess.

Faithfully, every night Masumi would sit in the same seat and watch her performance. Wondering and marveling for the thousand times on where this young woman hide her strength and passion to be able to perform dazzlingly. As always he could not take his eyes off her. Following her every movement listening to her every word. Like all of the audience, he was entrancedd by her. Even more so since he loved her with every fiber in his being

Then the act reached the part where Akoya expressed her undying love for Isshin. Maya would avert her lovely face towards where he was sitting, her eyes would look directly into his and he would gaze back into hers. Their eyes were locked and the whole room would fade into the back ground. There was only him and Maya . Then words of love would drip from her crimson lips. With her expression so divine she always managed to squeeze his heart every time she performed this part. For it was the gentlest and most loving countenance that he had ever seen. And it was all directed for him only for him. Her complexion was fair, her eyes were shining like a thousand stars. Never did he see anybody more exquisite than her. And he fell in love with her all over again, deeper every time. Wondering each time how lucky he was to have Maya loving him so. Today, the words that dripped from her lovely lips, the gentle smile that wreathed her face held another meaning for him. This might be Maya's last act as Akoya, but it would be a new beginning for him and Maya. A new world was opening up for them. A world where they finally could express their love and let the world know about it.

'My love….my soul.' Masumi whispered lovingly.

On the stage, Maya could see the movement of Masumi's lips. Yes, my love…my soul. My other half. Soon, we will be one, in body as well as in soul. I promise, when this is over, I will fly to you and we will be together for the rest of our lives, Masumi Sama.

Then it came the time for curtain call. Thunderous applause had followed Maya's return for the 3rd time. The audience could not seem to get enough of her. It was quite apparent that Maya had taken away their hearts. They did not want to let her go. But it had to be the final one. Maya finally made her last bow and exit to the back stage, but the audience and the reporters were still eager to see their favorite actress. They were running to go to the dressing room of Kitajima Maya, the new legend in the history of the entertainment world. Never had they seen a performance so real and perfect. Every body wanted to have a piece of the Goddess. A new nickname that Maya had attained ever since her first day of acting as the crimson Goddess.

Masumi got up from his seat and walked slowly towards the back of the stage. It had always been like that. The rush always happened at the end of the play. He knew the drill. People would be lining up in front of Maya's dressing room. Reporters and fans alike. Then Hijiri, who was now acting as his personal assistant would pick one or two reporters and invite them inside along with some fans. They would interview Maya, take a few pictures of Maya with the fans then Hijiri would thank them and ask them to send him a copy of the interviews before ushering them out. And during all these nights, he would be waiting outside the theater, at the corner of the street. Waiting for Maya to come to him. And when she did, his heart would leap to his throat every time he saw her appeared from the building. Hardly able to cover her happiness for a smile lit up her small face when she saw him, she would walk briskly towards him, trying very hard not to run and throw herself against his strong body. Outwardly Masumi would appear nonchalant, walking beside her keeping a far enough distance that would fool people on their true relationships. But inwardly he was trying to quell his desire to hold her and hold her and hold her. Something that he did as soon as they reached their apartment. But tonight it would be different. Tonight a new chapter of his and Maya's life was about to be opened to the public. After tonight there was no more pretense

"Mina Sama, I have an announcement to make. First of all, thank you very much for your appreciation and support to our Play. And to express our gratitude, we would like to invite you to the celebration party of the success of the Crimson Goddess play. It would be followed by a short press conference by our Director Hayami Masumi. Apologies for the short notice. And please follow me.'

Hijiri's voice was heard through the speaker. Stopping the reporters from chasing Maya. They were looking at each other, looking puzzled but then shrugged it off.

"What do you think Hayami Masumi wants to say?'

"I don't know. The man is so austere and mysterious, there is no way we could predict what he would do next."

"Shall we go there or shall we just go see Kitajima Maya?"

"Silly! Of course we go there. You're a rookie, that's why you don't know. Hayami Masumi is _the _most powerful man in the entertainment world. Look at how he got the rights to produce The Crimson Goddess. He did not care who is up against him, he'll simply cut them down , chop their heads off doesn't matter kin or not."

The older man was saying exaggeratedly. He looked happy to be able to show his superiority in front of his junior. He started adding more spices into his story.

"Just look at his father. The old man is like an empty shell now after Hayami Masumi is finished with him. He did not have a second thought to thrash his father over Crimson Goddess. And to think that all this time we thought Hayami Masumi cared only to please his father. It showed how dangerous this man could be. The guy must be a real demon to be able to do what he did. This also means young man that he could crush your career if he found out that you don't do as he asked. Beside, it is a free meal and I'm starving."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, follow me please. The party is located in the big ball room adjacent to this theater." Again Hijiri's voice was heard above the commotion.

'My God! I think the nickname the stage storm is no longer appropriate for her. It would be more apt to name her the 'Goddess.' One reporter that happened to pass behind Masumi was heard to say it .

"Yup. I could not believe it my self. I have watched her performance for the 3rd time. And the last was always better than the one before. It is like we were not watching Crimson Goddess play, but more like we were drawn into Crimson Goddess world."

"But do you know the strangest part? Now I believe that Crimson Goddess is not just a fairy tale? That it truly exists among us? God! It brought shivers all over my body. I'm beginning to think that Kitajima Maya _is_ the Crimson Goddess. Do you think I'm nuts?"

"Well, if you are, then it makes the whole audience that watched it nuts too. You heard what they said didn't you? They were also saying the same thing. They think that Kitajima Maya _is _the Goddess."

"Komatta koto ni natta na."

"Hai. Demo Omoshiroi deshou? I can't wait to hear what Hayami Masumi is going to say. It might be the Goddess next play. Or do you think it's a press conference about the explanation why he broke up with the Takamiya's grand daughter? Why do you think he broke the engagement up?"

"Hmm, I heard from some one that Hayami Masumi had been in love with another woman all the time he was engaged to Takamiya Shiori."

"Really? But who could be better than Takamiya Shiori? I wonder…."

"What are you wondering about? Do you know anything?"

"No, it's just I heard a rumor that Hayami Masumi has a close relationships with Kitajima Maya."

"I thought they were enemies. People said that Kitajima Maya hates him."

"Yet, it was him that got the right to perform the Crimson Goddess. Remember that Tsukikage Sensei had given the rights to the actress that would take the role of the Crimson Goddess to choose her own production company? Well, if Hayami Masumi got the rights to produce this, it must be because Kitajima Maya chose him."

"I think you have something in it. This is getting interesting. There are so many speculations. People said he black mailed her into giving the production rights. Nobody had ever looked into the possibility that it was the other way around. Hmmmm, I wonder, what is the press release for. Strange isn't it to have a party and press release on the last day? Usually it is conducted on the first day"

"Darn, so many whys and whats. They are making me hungry. Let's hurry then, or else we would miss the chance to eat a five star hotel food as well as the press release."

As they advanced towards the ballroom where the press release was located, their voice started to fade.

Hijiri who had been there the whole time, ushering the reporters to the ballroom could not help but here the conversations. A light smile appeared on his otherwise grave countenance. It was a good thing that Masumi Sama decided to go with a press con today. It was not a moment too soon. People had started making speculations ever since his broke up with Takamiya Shiori. Then rumor after rumor was piled up, especially when they heard about his fall out with his father. The rumor stop only when people found out that he was the one that would be producing Crimson Goddess. A new rumor started, dragging Kitajima Maya into the windmill of gossip. They said that Hayami Masumi must have blackmailed the actress in order to get the production rights for the press still remember her animosity towards the young CEO of Daito Ent. ever since they had their showdown in Isadora's opening day. The rumors stopped when Maya incidentally received a bouquet of purple rose on the opening day of the Crimson Goddess. The center of the gossip was no longer Masumi Sama, but it shifted to Maya Sama. This press release would make things easier for Maya and Masumi. The two people that he had come to care about.

* * *

A wistful smile wreathed Masumi's countenance. Every night, he heard almost the same things about Maya. Every body was captivated by her performance.

"Yattane, chibi chan." He murmured to himself lovingly. And to think that this particular Goddess had bestowed her heart to him. It was very hard to contain his happiness not to flow over the brim. He must restrain it a moment longer. Just another hour Masumi, you have been waiting forever for this to happen. To the point of almost giving it up, to wait for another hour was nothing compared to those long painful and lonely years.

Up till now, he believed nobody knew about their newfound feelings and relationships. Only Hijiri and Mizuki and two people in the land of Kurenai Tenyo that knew about his relationships with Maya. The rest would not even dare to think about it. If people saw them walk together, they would only think that Hayami Masumi was just protecting his asset, making sure that his golden goose was safe and sound. And their conversation in public was limited to Crimson Goddess only. For they tried not to display their affection for one another until Kurenai Tenyo production was over. Which was not an easy matter since both of them just found out that the love they thought unrequited was not so. That the person they were in love for so long had all this time also been in love with them. It was very hard to hold back their happiness of being able to be together with their other half. But for the sake of others and the Crimson Goddess, they agreed to keep it a secret until the last day of the play. And today was the day.

For Maya, who had the habit of blurting things before thinking it through, this farce was an ordeal. As for Masumi, after so long thinking that his dream of getting Maya's love would never come true to finally have her in his arms only to pretend that she did not mean anything to him, was like living in hell all over again. Only this time this was a different kind of hell. So if once in a while, unconsciously the two of them gazed at each other longingly or smiled lovingly , it was only expected. After all, to finally grasp this love they had to overcome a lot of obstacles. And the ever realist Hayami Masumi knew, that there were many more obstacles up ahead and he would face it and fight it more valiantly than ever, knowing now that Maya would be there with him, supporting him, loving him. After knowing that she loved him too, he would be damned if he let anybody take her away from him.

As careful as they were, few observant people could see and feel the thick air surrounding them when they were together. And they began watching the couple. They started putting two and two together. These people were Mizuki and Hijiri. Masumi's and Maya's most fervent supporters. Since they were unlike any other subordinates, these two people finally confronted Masumi and demand to know the truth. Masumi feeling so guilty over the facts that he had to lie to his most loyal staffs finally admitted that something indeed happened in the land of Kurenai Tenyo. Strangely, after letting them in to their secret, Masumi felt more light and at ease.

And due to the increased popularity of Maya and the Crimson Goddess play, both of them became very busy. It even forced them to forego their social calendars to make room for interviews and other activities pertaining to the play. Making it easy for them not to display their affections in public. Leaving questions in the observers mind on the relationships of the two, because there were times they bumped into each other but did not have the time to say even a single hello. They only nodded at each other then breezed through.

Rumors were even flying around that the relationships between Kitajima Maya and Hayami Masumi was bad for they never talked to one another and the only time they talked was when Hayami told Maya how wonderful her performance was. And it was only during the opening day. After that, he did not even bother to take Maya out to dinner nor give her flowers. Strangely enough, it did not bother Kitajima Maya. She was even found to be agitated when until the end of her show she could not find a bouquet from her secret admirer. Then she cried happily when it finally arrived and deliverer to her on that first day. A note from her secret admirer came along with it.

"_It was a very moving performance. I knew it in my heart only you could be the real Crimson Goddess. When Akoya cited her love to Isshin, I felt it was like you were confessing your love to me. My love....My soul, thank you for bringing my dream to life, thank you for entrusting me with your love. Your ever devoted fan. "_

That was what the note said. People who were lucky enough to be present when the bouquet arrived could witness first hand the countenance on Kitajima Maya when she received the bouquet and read the note. It was pure bliss and unadulterated love. It was the expression of heavenly love that they just saw on stage. Akoya's love for Isshin. And since Maya, as usual, was unaware about her surrounding whenever she got the purple rose bouquet, she happened to read the note quite loudly. Enabling the people within earshot to hear the content of the note and saw the delicious blush on her face. So of course, even the dumbest person could discern that this Purple Rose was Maya's Isshin in real life. After that day, it was to be expected if the news that their lovely Crimson Goddess's heart had been taken away by this Purple Rose spread like fire. Magazines and newspaper was flashing the story about it along with the picture of Maya kissing the purple rose. Looking so beautiful and deeply in love. . Soon the question became a quest. A quest to find the true identity of the mysterious Purple Rose. Which of course, since both Maya and Masumi were on 7th heaven, they were blissfully unaware on what was going on.

No magazines or newspapers missed in writing about it. This was a hot topic. So much more juicier than the news of Hayami Masumi's broken engagement. Every one wanted to talk and hear about it. So while in one column the byline would say: _A Goddess was born_, and they wrote about how breathtaking was Maya in Crimson Goddess. How her play had become the miracle of the century and that there could be no other actress more suited to become the crimson Goddess, in the column right next to it, there was another by line: _The Goddess is in love. Who is the lucky mortal ?_ With a picture of Maya holding the notorious note in one hand and kissing the bouquet of purple rose on the other.

Rumors started to buzz and people started to speculate Some people were saying that Maya's secret admirer was a rich man from a foreign country, but others believed that it must be Sakurakoji Yuu. Who had to keep his feeling a secret until Crimson Goddess play was over. Nevertheless the media had embarked on their quest to find out on who was this lucky fan that had managed to take Kitajima Maya's heart so completely. Making it even harder for Masumi and Maya to be together.

Knowing them so well, Hijiri and Mizuki knew that they must do something to avoid the disaster. So they confronted Masumi on these rumors leaving only Maya in the land of oblivion.

When Masumi first heard about the rumor from Hijiri it was a day after the Crimson Goddess premier. The day the news of Maya's love for the Purple Rose was flashed all over the paper.

"Masumi Sama, do you know that now the media and the people outside are talking about Maya Sama?"

"What is so strange about it Hijiri? It's to be expected isn't it? After her outstanding performance last night, it's only natural if every body is talking about her."

"Yes, Masumi Sama. They do write about her performance and praise her. They even went so far as to give her a new nick name "The Goddess"

"They do? Ha..ha.. that is quite a change from her previous nick name 'The Stage Storm' isn't it? Do you have the magazines and the newspapers on that Hijiri?"

"I do Masumi Sama. But before I give it to you, let me tell you something first so you won't be upset."

"Hmm? You sound so serious. Is anything the matter? What else do they write about Maya?" Masumi lifted his fine brows. His eyes were looking directly at Hijiri.

"They wrote about Maya Sama's secret fan. The Purple Rose. They also wrote that The Goddess' heart has been given to this Purple Rose. They even went so far as posting the picture of her kissing the Purple Rose bouquet."

"What!!" Masumi's voice went an octave higher and he shot up from his seat. Trying to recollect his composure he inhaled a deep breath and pulled him self back into his chair. " How do they know about it? Where is the magazine that has an article on it. I want to see it my self."

" I think you would need a special time to go through all of them. For _all_ of the magazines and newspapers in Japan basically write an article on that." Hijiri said that while at the same time he put a stack of magazines, tabloids and newspapers on Masumi's table.

Masumi was surprised to see the pile, "This many? What on earth ?!."

He did not finish his sentence for something in the article caught his eyes. It was the picture of Maya kissing the Purple Rose. His expression went gentle when he saw the picture. He traced his fingers on the picture and a wistful smile appeared on his beautiful lips. Then his eyes caught the caption underneath " The Goddess in love? Who is the lucky mortal?"

His expression changed like a flash of lightning. The gentle loving expression became hard and austere. He started rummaging the piles, going from one article to another. Hijiri saw how the handsome man that was only a while ago had the smile of an angel turned into a demon. He could see Masumi was trying very hard to control his anger. Hijiri knew how his boss must be feeling at the moment. After all the wait and the misunderstanding, him and Maya could finally be together. Now to think that this newfound relationships could be destroyed by rumor. Yes, this is not the first time there was rumor around Maya. But he could feel that the media would stop at nothing in their pursuit to find the truth. After the evidence presented before their eyes, no reporters could let go of the desire to satiate the public's curiosity on their Goddess love life.

"Aaggghh. I don't believe this. Did Maya know it?" Masumi finally let out a groan so unlike him. But then lately, the new Masumi had started to emerge. The much more outgoing and relax Masumi slowly was replacing the bitter and guarded one.

"I don't think so Masumi Sama. I do not think Maya Sama has the time yet to see the papers nor the magazines."

"Thank God! Then make sure that she will never see them. I don't want her to get hurt because of this….this…." Masumi was trying to find an adequate word for the piles of magazines and newspapers on his table.

"But Masumi Sama, what about the news on TV?"

"What about them?"

Hijiri took the remote control on Masumi's desk and turned on the TV. A picture of Maya kissing the purple rose was shown in the glass tube. Then a reporter was heard talking to her partner, discussing about the Whos and Whens the romance of the Goddess started.

"All TV channels are also full with that news."

"Oh My God." This time Masumi was really speechless.

Under other circumstances it was really rather cute and entertaining to see this side of Masumi. To see the usually impassive man went through all kinds of emotions within a span of 10 minutes was quite a treat. Knowing Hayami Masumi for as long as he had, this was for the first time Hijiri saw him letting his guard off. But he had grown attached to his superior officer for him to understand fully well what the implications of this article can do to Maya Sama. For all of her maturity on stage Maya was some time as innocent as a babe when it came down to dealing with the real world .

For the first time in his adult life Hayami Masumi did not know what to think. He could only stand there staring at the television.

"Hijiri, what should I do?" He sounded so helpless.

Hijiri looked at his boss sympathetically . "Don't worry Masumi would come up with something. You always do."

Masumi walked to the window and stared out side to the blue sky. Hijiri knew that he was thinking of a way to resolve this matter. If there was one thing that Hijiri knew very well about his boss was that he would always protect Maya even if it meant he had to sacrifice himself.

Afyer several minutes, Masumi turned his body to face Hijiri. A look of resolve was in his eyes. Hijiri knew then that Masumi Sama must have come up with a way to squash down the rumor. But he was not ready to hear the solution. He could only stare at Masumi when he heard what he said.

"Hijiri, there was no other way for us. To thrash the rumor we need to create another rumor. Something that is bigger and juicier than this one "

"I beg your pardon, Masumi Sama?"

" You heard me. If we want this rumor to die down, we must create a bigger rumor. If you looked at the pattern of the gossip mill, you would see that the media forgot the old rumor as soon as they find a new and much more delicious gossip to flash around. So, we must create a rumor to kill this one. Unfortunately, I have a meeting to go too, so I'll leave it to you on what it is going to be. Meanwhile, you have to ensure that this news does not reach Maya. Use every mean possible. "

"But Masumi Sama, how about the interview that will be conducted today. How are we going to stop the reporter from mentioning it to Maya sama?"

"It's with Asahi Shinbun right? I know Asahi Ryutaro. Let me talk to him. And Hijiri, for the interview today, I want you to accompany Maya. Don't let the reporters go out of line. And you can use my office for it."

" Haik Masumi Sama." Hijiri made for the door. All of a sudden he suffered from a severe headache. What Masumi Sama just asked him to do was like a Herculean task. It was almost impossible. But at the back of his mind he knew that it was a brilliant idea. To grind a rumor with a bigger rumor. Yes, the man was a genius. Only he could think of something like that. But then, what kind of gossip would be bigger than the current one? What would be people more interested in than the Goddess in love? Hah…the things he did for Hayami Masumi.

"Good morning Hijiri San. It has been a while since we met. How are you?" A soft voice broke Hijiri's thoughts.

Mizuki pretended to greet Hijiri for the sake of people's eavesdropping on their exchange. All the while her eyes were boring into Hijiri's darker ones.

"Mizuki San! I'm fine. How are you? " Hijiri pretended to be surprised. Well , two can play this game, can't they?

" Not bad, though things could have been better. I want to see Maya Sama. Do you think you could helo to arrange it?"

"Well, Maya Sama is in the practice room..I'll take you there. Please follow me.'

'Good, while we're walking, do you mind telling me what made you looking like a man going into the gallows?'

'Yes, I think you should know about this. It's a lot better if I could share this headache with you. You see…'

And that was the beginning of the whole fiasco.

------------


End file.
